1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved display system particularly designed for products which are not easily stocked and re-stocked for sale.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The display system of the present invention is particularly useful in stocking paint brushes and paint rollers. It is typical that paint brushes are stocked for sale by hanging the handles thereof on a wire or the like disposed to project substantially horizontally from a vertically disposed display. The handles of the paint brushes have holes in them for receiving therethrough the wires projecting from the display. Paint rollers are sometimes stocked in substantially the same fashion, by laying them horizontally across two spaced-apart wires which project horizontally from a vertically disposed display, or by simply placing them in a bin-type holder affixed to the vertically disposed display.
These past methods of stocking products like paint brushes and paint rollers, in many cases, are generally satisfactory, particularly in stores which do not deal in large volumes. However, in the large warehouse-type marketing operations which depend on large volumes, stocking the displays in these past methods is time consuming and costly. The time and the expense of continually re-stocking the displays is even greater, since the time and expense increases as the volume of sales increase. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved display system which is particularly useful in stocking and re-stocking products such as paint brushes, paint rollers and the like which normally are not easily stocked and re-stocked. In this respect, the display system is of a design such that a large quantity of the product can be effectively stocked in bulk, in an attractive manner, and can likewise be re-stocked.